


coffee & temptation

by witchkisses



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Touken, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchkisses/pseuds/witchkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki teaches Touka how to make a design on a latte, but then it just leads to them getting dirty. ;)</p><p> </p><p>this is for my friend jess only cause she wont shut up about nsfw touken</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee & temptation

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to make a latte with designs so bear with me ok

The day goes by slowly, there seem to be little to no customers coming into Anteiku. Touka didn't understand, there was usually a nice crowd of people coming into the coffee shop during this time of day, it didn't make sense for business to be this slow. She signed and started cleaning the floors while Kaneki was behind the counter fidgeting with the coffee machine.  He was still new to making certain types of coffee, certainly not as skilled as Yoshimura and Touka however. Right now he has a hard expression on his face, really concentrating on the design he is creating on his latte. This might be his best try yet.

"What are you trying to do?" She asks. She starts to put away her cleaning materials and walks towards Kaneki and his creation.

"Oh! Well I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole latte design, but so far the only thing I can draw is a rabbit. What do you think?" He slides the cup towards Touka. She had never seen a design like this before, this rabbit was like the usual rabbit design she drew with just two dots as eyes. This rabbit design was intricate, careful, and actually looked like a rabbit. The look on her face clearly expressed how stunned she was to see that this was created by Kaneki of all people.

"How...did you even do this?This is...really good." 

"U-Uh..I don't really know? I just had this image of a rabbit in my head so I just started drawing it the way I saw it. It took some time to finish it though, so I don't know if the coffee is even that hot now..." He scratched the back of his head, a sorry look on his face and tried to laugh it off.

"...Can you teach me to do this? It's really beautiful." She looked up at him, a slight smile on her face. Kaneki loved her smile, if she thought this drawing was beautiful, then her smile is gorgeous, it was nothing compared to this little thing. Getting lost in his thoughts Kaneki finally responded, a blush on his cheeks, "S-Sure!"

Touka stood in front of Kaneki and grabbed the foam milk machine to start drawing. Kaneki looked at her trying to imitate his design, and it didn't look anything like his. "Here...like this." His body inched closer towards the back of hers, his hands resting on top of hers as she held small machine, his face next to hers, cheek to cheek. Touka glanced in his direction with a slight blush on her face as he looked down at the cup. His hands start to glide hers as they move the machine together, Kaneki's hot breath on Touka's neck made her a little weak, the sensation made her close her eyes as she takes in his scent. The feeling of his body against hers, his hands gliding over hers, his breath on her neck, all of this happening caused Touka's hips to move backwards, her butt moving against his crotch.

"T-Touka..." His body goes tense. He doesn't know if he should go on with this, but with the way his body is reacting towards Touka maybe he should. His hands grip hers as he can feel himself getting harder every time she moves against him. This just feels so _right._

"A-Are you sure about this Touka?"

"Yes...I'm really sure."

Kaneki starts to move his hands over Touka's hips, his mouth kissing the crook of her neck. His kisses began to get rougher, his teeth beginning to nibble at her soft skin. Touka begins to moan just at this, she can feel herself longing for more of his touch, her body starting to react. She turns her body around so it faces his, one hand on the back of his neck to push his mouth into hers, the other hand undoing the zipper on his pants, her hand making it's way to his growing erection. Their tongues wrap around each other's, tasting one another with each kiss. She begins to stroke Kaneki's cock up and down at a slow pace, a finger lightly pushing down on the head of his cock. Kaneki moans from the pleasure, his hands moving up from her hips to under her shirt to her breasts, beginning to play massage the smooth, supple skin. 

They both moan from the pleasure, Touka gasps "Do you like what I'm doing to you Kaneki?"

She smirks at him and fastens her pace on him. Kaneki can feel him self starting to release, a little cum starts to form on Touka's fist. "K-Keep going Touka..!" As he says this two fingers on each of his hands start to squeeze Touka's nipples, he can feel them start to get harder by his touch, the hard touch to the sensitive skin causes a loud moan to form from her mouth. She takes off her shirt and bra, revealing her cream colored breasts, the skin around her nipples a bright shade of pink. She begins to get on her knees and pull down Kaneki's pants, revealing his hard cock springing up towards her, proceeding to lightly kiss the tip. 

"T-Touka...please..." He looks down at her with a desperate look on his face, almost begging for Touka's perfect mouth to touch him. Touka smiles at the sight, blowing air on his tip to make his body quiver even more. She starts to glide her tongue on the side of his cock, gathering the cum that he let out already. She licks her lips before placing her mouth around him, her mouth slowly moving up and down, with each movement her tongue wrapping around him taking him all in.

"You taste so good Kaneki..." She starts to move faster when she can feel his body twitching against her mouth, a hand resting on top of her head, the other hand covering his mouth so his loud moans won't be heard. She starts to move faster, taking all of him in as she can, trying to get it all to the back of her throat. She can feel how hard he's getting, his breath getting ragged. Her mouth comes up to the tip of his cock, her tongue swirling around the head and making sure her mouth is as tight around his skin as she can, her hand pumping down at the base.

"Touka..I-I'm gonna come..!" 

Kaneki's hand is still covering his mouth, but a loud moan still escapes through. He comesm his body quivering from the release, Touka's mouth is covered and some leaks down to her top of her breasts. She quickly licks what's left of it, her mouth watering from the taste. _So sweet._ Kaneki sits on the ground next to Touka, handing her her shirt and bra. He starts to put his pants back on, both panting on the ground and smiling at each other.

"How was it Kaneki?" She says, her hand making it's way to his. 

"You're beautiful Touka..." He grabbed her hand, the two of them intertwining fingers. "I'll have to teach you how to make that rabbit another time though."

"We'll see...maybe this might happen again."

"Hopefully, maybe I'll teach you a couple more things." He smirked and kissed her, and she couldn't be any happier with that sweaty mess of a boy.

 


End file.
